The family home telephone number remains the primary contact number for many individuals. Many individuals, however, have become very mobile and often spend many hours outside the home. Being away from home may cause these individuals to miss important calls.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.